1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for creating a search result list, which can simplify a system configuration by searching a single database for search information, and also can display search information on a plurality of display areas with only one keyword purchase.
2. Description of Related Art
With developments in the Internet, information search using a network is currently popular among users. Also, since information search using the network is actively utilized, an advertiser utilizes a keyword advertising model, as a valid advertising technique, which can provide advertising associated with a keyword by inserting the advertising into a search result view or combining the advertising and search information. In this instance, keyword advertising becomes a stable income source for an information search supporting company, for example, a search site operator.
Conventional keyword advertising provides various display areas for keyword advertising depending upon a form of information included in an advertiser's search information, a form of charging the advertiser with an advertising fee, and the like. Specifically, search information including advertising information may be retrieved via a search operation and the retrieved search information may be displayed on a display area of the keyword advertising. Also, a search result list including the retrieved search information may be displayed on the display area.
A system for providing the conventional keyword advertising includes an independent database, managing search information, for display areas. Accordingly, a process of constructing equipment is complex, and a construction cost also significantly increases.
Specifically, when it is necessary to independently manage search information with respect to a plurality of display areas, a server supporting keyword advertising includes an independent database with respect to each of the display areas.
Accordingly, an advertiser, which purchases search information for keyword advertising, may feel burdened to repeatedly purchase one identical keyword for each display area to display search information on each of the display areas. Also, the advertiser must separately manage the keyword which is purchased for each display area.
Also, a site operator supporting keyword advertising may be required to make additional efforts, for example, business, marketing, and the like, since a separate database must be provided for each display area.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new keyword advertising model capable of retrieving search information to be displayed on a plurality of display areas using a single database, without an individual database for each of the plurality of display areas, and displaying search information while actively moving from a display area to another display area according to a marketing strategy, with only one keyword purchase.